Zeit
by Choga
Summary: in gedenken an Sirius Black, HP Perspektive...


Titel: Zeit  
  
Autor: Choga  
  
Genre: leicht düster angehaucht  
  
Spoiler: HP Buch 1-4  
  
Disclaimer: die auftretenden Figuren, Handlungsorte und vorausgegangenen Handlungen gehören JKR und anderen Eigentümern (z.B. Carlsen Verlag, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc.). Ich verdien damit kein Geld und mach das nur aus Spaß und um Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Ich beabsichtige hiermit nicht irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.  
  
A/N: Und schreibt mir bitte wie es euch gefällt!  
  
Widmung: In stiller Trauer um Sirius Black!  
  
*********  
  
Zeit  
  
Es ist verrückt. Ich sitze hier, sehe aus dem Fenster und die Zeit vergeht. Ich nehme es nicht wahr. Es ist, als ob sie stehen geblieben wäre. Komisch, ich habe immer bemerkt, dass sie vergeht, mal zu langsam, mal zu schnell, mal waren es gute und mal waren es schlechte Zeiten, aber jetzt? Warum sitz ich hier? Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich erledigen müsste, aber ich tu nichts. Ich tu einfach gar nichts! Ich starre aus dem Fenster und denke über die Bedeutung von Zeit nach. Warum bin ich auf einmal so? So war ich doch vorher nicht. Ich hab doch vorher nicht nach den Hintergründen des Alltäglichen gefragt. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich gemerkt habe, dass es nicht Alltäglich ist. Die Zeit ist immer da, aber jeder nimmt sie anders war. Was ist überhaupt die Zeit? Und was passiert mit der Zeit, wenn man stirbt? Wenn man sagt, seine Zeit war abgelaufen, heißt das, für jeden von uns ist vorgeschrieben, wie lange er auf der Erde sein darf? Wie lange mit seinen Freunden? Heißt das, es ist vorgeschrieben, dass man einfach so stirbt, ohne Vorwarnung? Ohne einen Hinweis? Einfach so? Und dann ist es vorbei? Das kann ich nicht glauben! Warum? Und vor allen Dingen, was passiert, wenn man Tod ist? Wiedergeburt, Leben nach dem Tod, Himmel oder Hölle? Was? Trifft man Leute wieder?  
  
Ich hab mir die Hölle immer als einen schrecklichen Ort vorgestellt und ich bin bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen!!! Ich will nicht wissen, wie es in der Hölle ist. Alle sagen immer, es ist da furchtbar heiß und das ganze Feuer! Aber ich denke, die Hölle ist nicht heiß, ich denke sie ist furchtbar kalt! Die Menschen sind alle grausam, es herrscht Hunger und Elend, überall Kämpfe und der Geruch nach Verfaultem. Kann man überhaupt noch riechen, wenn man in der Hölle ist, vielleicht, wenn einem nicht gerade, die Nase abgefroren ist. Und hören? Wenn einem nicht die Ohren abgefallen sind vielleicht. Aber fühlen bestimmt nicht. Bei der Kälte müssten die Nervenzellen außer Gefecht sein. Vielleicht tut es da auch nicht weh in Prügeleien verwickelt zu werden oder gerade, weil man schon kurz vor erfrieren ist, das erfrieren der Seele, der Körper ist ja schon Tod. Wahrscheinlich kann die Seele aber nicht soweit erfrieren, dass man nichts mehr wahrnimmt, wahrscheinlich wird der Schmerz nur immer größer. Aber dann müsste man mit der Zeit auch immer mehr ertragen können. Ich hab keine Ahnung!  
  
Ist die Hölle eigentlich unterteilt? Nach Mutersprache oder Wohnort oder Todesjahr oder nach Zauberern und Muggeln? Kann man von da zurückkehren oder nach einiger Zeit in den Himmel kommen?  
  
Warum mach ich mir überhaupt Gedanken über die Hölle? Aber wenn sie so grausam ist, wie ich sie mir vorstelle, dann gibt es nur einen Menschen, was heißt Menschen. Paah! Ein etwas, dem ich wünsche dort leben zu müssen und es würde sich wahrscheinlich auch noch wohlfühlen. Voldemort! Es gibt nichts Schlechtes was ich ihm nicht wünsche! Und natürlich Bellatrix Lestrange! Die beiden und ihre Anhänger! Was hasse ich mehr? Nichts! Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als das sie existieren! Ich weiß, dass klingt hart und Hermine würde mich bestimmt zurechtweisen, dass solche Gedanken falsch wären und dass Hass blind für die Schönen dinge im Leben macht. Wahrscheinlich hat sie recht! Ich weiß nicht, was noch schön an meinem Leben ist. Wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. All meine Hoffnung, all meine wünsche, dahin, vernichtet, tot. Als wenn man einem Vogel das leben nimmt, eine Blume abknickt oder einen wurm zertritt.  
  
Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass man mich einfach zertreten hat. Warum ich? Wahrscheinlich die frage, die sich jeder stellt. Jeder aus anderen gründen und jeder mit anderen sorgen oder Problemen. Ron würde sich wahrscheinlich fragen, warum er nicht berühmt ist, warum er nicht der beliebteste ist, warum ihn die Leute nicht bewundern. Aber das tun sie, langsam. Und vor allem sind es dinge die nicht ausschlaggebend im leben sind! Hermine. Hermine. Ich weiß nicht was sie am meisten belastet, sie verbirgt es vor mir, ist der Meinung ich hätte genug eigene sorgen. vielleicht, warum sie nicht in einer Zaubererfamilie hineingeboren wurde, oder warum das leben so ungerecht zu uns allen ist. Ja Hermine würde das Ganze sehen. Auch an andere denken.  
  
Und ich? Bin ich ungerecht, dass ich mich frage, warum ausgerechnet ich der jenige sein musste, hinter dem Voldemort her ist und nicht Neville? Ja wahrscheinlich. Es ist egoistisch sich zu wünschen, dass Voldemort hinter Neville her wäre, das meine Eltern noch leben würden, oder das ich wenigstens mit Sirius hätte leben dürfen. Das leben ist dennoch ungerecht.  
  
Oder besser Gott! Ich habe nie so darüber nachgedacht. Aber wahrscheinlich glaubt jeder in irgendeiner weise an Gott. Ich auch. Ich denke aber, dass Gott ungerecht ist! Er ist einfach nicht gerecht. Genauso wenig wie der Teufel! Es gibt nur eine Sache, die gerecht ist und das ist der Tod! Er nimmt armen wie reichen, alten wie jungen, schwachen wie gesunden, allen nimmt er das leben. Aber eigentlich ist er in einer Sache nicht gerecht. In dem Zeitpunkt in dem er das leben nimmt. Bei einigen früher bei anderen später, ohne Rücksicht auf Freunde, Familie oder andere Personen und dabei ist er schon wieder gerecht. Ich hasse Gott und den Teufel für ihre Ungerechtigkeit mit der sie die Menschen behandeln, einige sind reich, andere arm, einige führen ein leben wie im Paradies, andere quälen sich von einem tag in den nächsten. Und ich hasse den Tod dafür, dass er gerecht ist! Dafür, dass er keine Rücksicht nimmt und einfach wild um sich greift! Aber was will ich dann? Ich will weder ein leben in Harmonie noch in völliger Unbarmherzigkeit. Also, was will ich?  
  
Ein ruhiges leben mit Menschen die ich liebe und die mich lieben!  
  
Wahrscheinlich sieht so der Himmel aus! Keine Bedrohung, überall Menschen die einen lieben, man ist glücklich! Ich hoffe Sirius ist jetzt an einem solchen ort. Ich hoffe meine Eltern sind jetzt an einem solchen ort und ich hoffe noch mehr, dass sie alle zusammen sind. Dass sie sich in den armen liegen und vor Freude weinen. Das meine Eltern froh sind nicht mehr allein zu sein. Und vielleicht grüßt Sirius sie ja von mir. Ich wäre froh, wenn sie ihm ein lächeln schenken würden und sagen würden: "Wir sind so stolz auf Harry!" ich wäre unendlich glücklich zu wissen ob sie tatsächlich stolz sind. Ich möchte dass sie stolz auf mich sind. Und wenn ich dann einmal sterben sollte, egal warum, dann möchte ich ihnen an diesem wunderbaren warmen Ort begegnen. Sie endlich in die arme nehmen. Sie ganz festhalten und sie nie wieder loslassen. Sie würden lachen und ich würde vor Freude mit ihnen lachen. Sirius würde irgendeinen doofen Witz machen und wir alle wären wieder beisammen. Und dann würde ich ihnen alles erzählen, was ich erlebt habe, wie sehr ich unter ihrem Verlust gelitten habe. Und wie doll ich dennoch gehofft habe, dass sie es besser haben als ich, dass sie glücklich sind. So wie ich es nur noch selten bin, in Momenten des Glücks mit meinen Freunden, Hermine und Ron. Ich möchte, dass auch meine Eltern eines Tages die Möglichkeit haben, die Leute kennen zu lernen, die mir ein zu hause gegeben haben, die mir das Gefühl gegeben haben geliebt zu sein und das wir zusammen alles schaffen können. Ich hoffe, dass meine Eltern ihnen dafür genauso dankbar sein werden, wie ich es bin.  
  
Sirius. Sirius ist nun schon fast ein ganzes Jahr Tod. Da ist es wieder, der Tod. Zu gerecht! Und liebe? Was ist mit liebe? Ich liebe dich. Drei bedeutende Worte. Doch was sagen sie eigentlich aus? Ich würde für dich sterben! Würde das nicht jeder Mann, für die Frau die er liebt tun, oder ist das nur eine Redewendung? Vielleicht ist liebe für jeden etwas anderes. Vielleicht gibt es Menschen, die die wahre liebe nie erfahren werden. Liebe, alle sagen immer die aufrichtigste liebe die sie je gesehen haben, wäre die meiner Eltern gewesen. Gibt es eine solche liebe überhaupt? Früher bei den Dursleys habe ich nicht daran geglaubt. Ich habe immer bezweifelt, dass sich Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon jemals richtig geliebt haben. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Zweckheirat. Und Wenn es die wahre liebe doch gibt, dann hoffe ich, dass ich sie eines Tages erfahren werde. Mit endlosem vertrauen, nicht des anderen überdrüssig werden und immer bei ihm sein wollen, alles für ihn tun wollen, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit berühren, diese einfachen dinge, die dann plötzlich so bedeutend sind. Ich glaube es gibt keine Worte um liebe zu definieren. Aber ich weiß das es sie gibt, denn sie ist meinen Eltern begegnet und deswegen gibt es mich! Es wäre falsch von mir zu glauben sie sei ein Hirngespinst, auch wenn ich wohl anrecht darauf hätte, denn die liebe meiner Eltern, ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern. Heute, ein halbes Jahr nach Sirius seinem Tod. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne meine Freunde gemacht hätte. Hätte sie mich nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich nicht alleine bin. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte oder wo ich heute wäre.. Ich bin froh das alles so ist wie es ist. Nur für den Moment, denn ich weiß, noch ist lange nichts vorbei. Voldemort lebt noch immer und es ist an mir ihn zu vernichten. Langsam gewöhne ich mich an den Gedanken. Ich bereite mich darauf vor. Tag um tag. Und manchmal erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich mir wünsche vielleicht doch zu unterliegen und endlich bei meinen Eltern und Sirius zu sein, endlich glücklich zu sein. Aber dann sehe ich all die Menschen aus dem Orden vor mir und meine Freunde und denk an all die Menschen, für die ich die reine Hoffnung bedeute, und mir wird klar, dass meine zeit noch nicht gekommen ist.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass es all das auch im Himmel gibt, all diese Möglichkeiten, all das gute, all die liebe, all diese Hoffnung, die Menschen zusammenwachsen lässt. Ich möchte nicht alleine im Himmel sein!  
  
Zeit entscheidet alles.  
  
Und wenn die zeit gekommen ist, dann sehen wir uns alle wieder, im Himmel, den schönsten ort auf erden!  
  
Und dann Mum und Dad stelle ich sie euch alle vor! Meine hoffnungsträger, die Leute für die ich weiterlebe!  
  
Und irgendwann wenn die zeit erneut gekommen ist, werden wir alle ein glückliches leben auf der erde führen, wiedergeboren in eine friedliche zeit!  
  
Zeit, zeit vergeht immer noch, doch wie viel zeit bleibt mir noch? Ich hoffe es ist genug um all das zu erreichen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe! 


End file.
